


Mask and Cape Extras

by RatherOblivious



Category: Original Work, mask and cape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious
Summary: Just some random pieces I've written that fit somewhere in my webcomic Mask and Cape





	Mask and Cape Extras

**Author's Note:**

> This got written around when I did the thumbnails for the first issue and takes place about 3 months before the main action. It also features some characters that haven't really shown up yet. Though 2 of them did for a v brief moment. 
> 
> Also here's a link to that, you know because it seems like it would fit here https://tapas.io/episode/1135180

The young man laughed as he hefted up the large white pillow case with a big green dollar sign sharpied onto it up higher on his shoulder as he ran away from the bank, that’s alarms were all blazing, so fast that he was nothing but a green blur.

“Hey Dad after this we should go see Sam and May!”

            He turned his head to talk to look at the older man who was slightly ahead of him with his own pillowcase full of cash. His father turned and smiled at him opening his mouth to agree with him before the obnoxiously bright orange cell phone clipped onto the black belt he wore started to play a cheery tune at a high volume.

“Yeah we should. Though Sammy will probably give us another lecture on not visiting them for months at a time… No idea where she gets that from… I should probably get this. It might be important. Something has been hunting down the members of The Villainous Villains and sending them to the intensive care unit for months. From what we can tell whoever it is has been trying to permanently end their careers one way or another. The Molten Marvel got tied to a bunch of cinderblocks with giant rubber bands and thrown to the bottom of the bay. Luckily Aquatica was setting up a trap for Typhoon at the time and managed to save him before he completely solidified. Not sure why she thought that it would be a good idea to go after her though. After what Frostbite did to the last person to hurt her claimed heroes… I don’t even want to risk a heist while they’re on patrol…”

            He grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

“Yes this the Speeding Specter what’s up? What? I will be there shortly…”

            The orange and black clad man took off in another direction so fast that he blurred to point of being unrecognizable even to the speedster enhanced eyes of his son who was left fleeing the heist alone.

“Dad?”

            He stopped to look around appearing heartbroken.

“You said that you would stop doing this… I mean sure half of the reason that you did was because Sam basically threatened you to stop leaving me behind to get thrown in jail by myself… but you seemed to really feel sorry about it… even though it was the sixth time…”

            He just kind of stood there and pouted for a bit before coming to the realization that he was still at an active crime scene and he needed to get away from it before the cops of or one of an ever increasing number of local heroes showed up to slap some power inhibiting cuffs on him and send him back to jail alone yet again. Acting on instinct and his now almost signature style of running into things at high speeds because he was not paying attention to where he was going, he took off sprinting as fast as he could again. He made it about twenty feet. Then he ran right into and bounced off the teenager in a long blue cape and a white top that showed off her midriff that was floating a few inches off the ground and attempting to look imposing. He landed on the ground skidding a bit and shredding part of his knee. The bag of stolen money flying off a few yards away. He looked between it and her fearfully his head a blur for a bit. Until she started to talk and he fixed her with all of his very limited attention span.

“I have caught up to you dastardly villain. And now we shall fight and I shall beat you and send you back to the prison where you belong.”  
            He looked at her in a mixture of immense fear and barely noticeable loathing.

“Atlas, yeah… no… If you think even for a second that I am going to stay and fight you after what you did to Jive then you are more insane than the Time Lords. And that is not something that I say lightly.”

            Here she looked at him in confusion rising about half a foot.

“What do you mean? You interfered and whisked her away before I could finish.”

            His expression turned to terror and then confusion at the response she gave.

“Finish what? Killing her?”

            She dropped completely to the ground at this and looked at him in shock.

“No! Of course not! I would never! Why would you even think of the possibility of me doing that?!”

            His terror completely disappeared as it was replaced by a pre-existing rage and he stepped forward and tilted his head up to look her in the eyes.

“Then what exactly were you trying to do? I ‘interfered’ as you put it because if you had been paying the slightest bit of attention to her it was obvious that you had already won and that she need an ambulance.”

            Troubled and very confused she fidgeted a bit as she met his angry gaze with a slightly nervous one of her own.

“I was apprehending her and making sure that she would not hurt the normals when they arrested her. What do you mean she needed an ambulance?”

            He blinked in confusion at her use of a term usually reserved for the worst of elitist mutants before pointing his finger at her in disgust and continuing on his tirade, completely ignoring the police that had just arrived and were looking at the verbal exchange in confusion.

“Well you certainly succeeded in that. A split lip, bloody nose, two black eyes, seven broken ribs, it’s a miracle that none of them punctured something, severe bruising all over, a dislocated shoulder, an absolutely shattered knee cap, it is a good thing The Shield owed me a favor or she might not have been able to walk properly ever again let alone dance, her back and the back of her legs were both shredded from being flung across the sidewalk, and she had pieces of glass stuck everywhere from when you threw her through that window. It’s amazing she only got a minor concussion from it all… that on top of the severe malnutrition she was already suffering from and even with Shield helping she almost died and still didn’t wake up until three days ago. There was no way that she was a threat to the police after all of that. Hell, she was hardly a threat before you showed up. Good job, _hero_.”

            He spat out the last word like it was the worst curse imaginable. At each of the injuries he listed she shrunk away a little in shock her eyes filled with tears by the time he was done with the police staring at her in shocked disbelief.

“W – Wh – what? I… She... almost… I almost… I almost killed her?”

            He glared into her eyes scrutinizing her to see if she was genuinely feeling guilty before his eyes softened a tiny bit and he sped over to get his pillowcase before blurring off. Leaving her to stand there in shock and guilt at what her actions had caused.


End file.
